¿Enemigos?
by hirano23
Summary: una discucion en clase una explicacion que terminara en pasion


Como la vida misma

Pov. Dib.

Como imaginarme lo que venía después de tanto tiempo de ser "enemigos", la verdad ya no sabía qué era lo que había pasado, como de la noche a la mañana ya no existía esa rivalidad; (en realidad ya no éramos los mismos niños de primaria ah no ahora ya teníamos 18 y cursábamos la preparatoria) que según nosotros tanto teníamos, el era simplemente odioso que mas podía definirlo más que esa simple palabra: ODIOSO todo de él me resultaba simplemente frustrante já ¬¬ como si eso bastara para borrar el hecho de que ya todo lo que yo decía odiar ahora me resultaba fantástico, fabuloso y solo él podía hacerme sentir feliz; les contare lo que paso a lo largo de ese "trágico" día...

VIERNES…

-¡MENTIRAS! ¡ TU HUMANO ASQUEROSO COMO OSAS DIFAMARME CUANDO SOY TAN HUMANO COMO TU!

-admítelo Zim, te he observado el fin de semana y se que planeas invadir cada hogar con ratas mutantes.

-mmm suena bastante interesante tu plan.

- ¬¬ que no tienes mejores planes eso ya lo has intentado 2 veces y ninguna te ha funcionado.

-¡MIENTES! MIS PLANES SON SIMPLEMENTE PERFECTOS.

Como era de esperarse zim se había olvidado que estábamos en clase así que aproveche para poder sacarle más información.

-Y dime zim ¿que mas piensas hacer?

- pues yo…emm ¡no tengo porque explicarte humano apestoso!

- Ya dense un beso

Si esas fueron las palabras de zita como odio a esa chica, creo que la detesto más que a zim, bueno a lo mejor no tanto pero de verdad la detesto, a pesar de que estábamos en prepa aun había varios compañeros de primaria en el mismo salón que nosotros, aunque es de esperarse ya que esta es la única preparatoria de la ciudad.

-¿¡QUEEEEE! Fue lo que dijimos al unisonó zim y yo; la clase se torno en solo el sonido de las risas de todos en el salón, con mi cara al rojo vivo solo pude voltear la vista hacia el jardín de la preparatoria aunque antes de eso pude ver como la cara de zim estaba igual o peor que la mía, ¿Qué le habrá sucedido será que esta apenado por el comentario de zita? Ahh! Que va tal vez se estará enfermando será mejor que me aleje de él o me puede contagiar sus gérmenes alienígenas; así sin más termino el día escolar ya no volvimos a dirigirnos ni siquiera una mirada sabía que si hacia algún movimiento en falso y empezarían de nuevo las burlas. Camine en dirección a mi casa hablando solo como siempre lo hacía pues aunque Gaz estuviera a mi lado ella nunca me escuchaba.

-¡humano cabezón!

- ¡mi cabeza no es enorme!-Por inercia conteste al escuchar a zim llamarme por ese apodo que tanto detesto.

-Está bien Dib; yo solo quiero aclarar lo que paso el día de hoy.

No sabía que responder pero no me quedo de otra más que seguirle el juego.

-está bien pero si veo que tramas algo extraño te aniquilo.

De entre mis cosas saque una pistola de agua, sabía que él no podía mojarse o se quemaría zim solamente asintió con la cabeza y me dispuse a seguirlo. Caminamos unos 20 min en silencio hasta que llegamos a su casa-base se me hacia algo extraño que me invitara a su "casa" ya que muchas veces intente entrar y espiarlo pero siempre fallaba; sentía que algo malo había detrás de esa invitación.

-muy bien zim habla de una vez, dime que te tramas- mis palabras salieron como si de veneno se tratase, zim solamente se giro a verme y pude ver su cara sonrojada ¿acaso aun estaba enfermo?

-ya te dije que solo quiero arreglar lo ocurrido el día de hoy, ¿acaso es muy difícil que me creas?- su rostro se veía algo apagado incluso hasta podría decir que triste y me aventure a preguntar.

-oye ¿te sientes bien? Veo tu cara roja y pues no creo que sea normal en ti ¿o sí?- levanto el rostro y me miro a los ojos negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta de su "casa" para que entrara, una vez adentro tome asiento en el sofá que estaba frente al televisor, su pequeño perro-robot se encontraba perdido viendo el mono feo así que no le di mucha importancia. Zim se acerco y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿te apetecería comer unos wafles? Gir hizo bastantes y no creo terminarlos. Su voz estaba algo extraña no parecía el mismo zim de siempre aquel que se sentía superior a todos, no, definitivamente ese no era él.

-dime de una vez ¿qué es lo que quieres?- solté sin más esa actitud me aterraba más que la arrogante y déspota del zim de siempre.

-pues yo veras, no sé como decírtelo pero; yo ya no quiero ser tu enemigo.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en ese momento? acaso eso significaba que se rendía, ¿se iría de regreso a su planeta? No sé porque pero sentí que mi alma se perdió en el vacío, ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué sentía que ya nada tendría sentido?

-O.O ya veo entonces ¿significa que gane? La raza humana te ha derrotado.

-no te equivocas tu me has derrotado- ¿Qué acaba de decir? Bueno es cierto yo fui quien estuvo luchando día y noche contra él y yo fui quien estuvo siempre al pendiente de él, quien ya no vivía por estar pensando en él, quien comía por solo tener fuerzas para estar peleando con él, quien hacia todo por él como si de la vida misma se tratase…..CRASH.

¡!POR SATURNO ¡! Todo lo que hacía lo hacía por él, se había convertido en parte vital de mi vida, dentro de mi cabeza sus palabras resonaban "tú me has derrotado" ahora lo entendía todo pero que torpe y estúpido fui, me vire a observarlo a los ojos y vi que brillaban más que nunca, al darme cuenta ya no tenía su ridículo disfraz de humano y ahora lo veía tal cual era.

-dime Dib ¿ahora entiendes que es lo que paso en clase?- pero que rayos como no me iba a dar cuenta si yo también me había enterado de que solo vivía por él y para él, así que el también vivía solo por mí.

-sabes yo hace poco que me di cuenta pero no quería aceptarlo, es que como es posible que un estúpido sentimiento humano me haya podido derrotar y lo que me es aun menos lógico es que hayas sido tu el causante de esto.

Mis mejillas empezaron a arder supongo que de lo rojo que han de haber estado, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, se acerco lentamente hacia mí y en un suave abrazo me estrecho en sus brazos, su cuerpo era tan cálido me sentía inmensamente feliz, me di cuenta de que alguien me quería por lo que era y yo… pues yo también le quería tal cual es. Sentí algo húmedo en mi hombro ¿acaso es que estaba llorando?

-¿Qué te sucede acaso te sientes mal?- pregunte alejándolo de mi para limpiar sus lagrimas y evitar que quemaran su rostro.

-no, es solo que no me has respondido aun.

Ah pero que estúpido era verdad él acababa de decirme que vive para mí (no literalmente pero al buen entendedor pocas palabras) y yo de idiota no le había dicho nada, pero es que nunca nadie se había tomado la molestia de siquiera verme como un amigo y ¿que se suponía que debía hacer en estos momentos? Sin pensármelo dos veces me acerque a su cara y le dije….

-está bien perdona por no responderte pero no se qué decir así que espero que mis acciones hablen por mi.-

Vi como su rostro mostraba confusión y sin darle tiempo de decir nada lo tome por la nuca y comencé a besarlo, no era el mejor beso del mundo ya que nunca había besado a nadie aunque si fue la sensación más dulce y placentera que haya tenido en toda mi vida, me separe de sus labios lentamente, no diré que para tomar aire porque no duro mucho; le sonreí dulcemente y sin darme cuenta otra vez él me estaba besando esta vez con más euforia y diría que hasta con pasión. Nos separamos y un nuevo abrazo se formo me miraba con un toque de malicia algo que hizo que se erizara mi piel.

-oye Dib ¿ahora somos pareja?- creo que no esperaba esa pregunta a lo que solo asentí con la cabeza.

-¿entonces también podemos hacer eso?- pero ¿de qué rayos me estaba hablando? Mi cara no podía ser mas explicita que la de un enorme signo de interrogación.

-¿a qué te refieres?- les respondí con la más grande duda en las palabras.

-ya sabes a lo que las parejas humanas hacen para demostrarse amor.

Ok creo que eso ya lo habíamos hecho, digo después de admitir que nos queríamos después de esos abrazos y besos supongo que no hay mas demostraciones de afecto, a menos que….

-O.O no me digas que estás hablando de tener relaciones.

-¿relaciones? ¿Qué acaso no es lo que tenemos?

Ahhh demonios si se refería a eso pero que debía de hacer admito que me es sumamente tentativa su oferta pero ¿Quién dominara a quien?

-zim sabes si tenemos una relación pero a lo que me refiero es a una relación sexual- le respondí con la cara más roja que la grana.

-¿sexual? Si es esa donde los humanos usan también para reproducirse ¿verdad?- creo que a él no le incomodaba hablar del tema era como si del clima se tratara y yo que se me subían cada vez más los colores al rostro.

-si a eso me refería…- no termine de hablar cuando sus manos ya estaban rodeando mi cuello y sus labios en los míos lentamente se separo de mi y me susurro al oído.

-por favor yo quiero ser completamente tuyo.

Cabe decir que no necesite mas para tomarlo por la cintura para seguir besándole desesperadamente, trace un camino de besos empezando por sus mejillas bajando lentamente por su cuello; cosa que él disfrutaba ya que escuchaba sus gemidos de placer y entre cortadamente de sus labios salía mi nombre "DIB", nunca me había gustado mi nombre pero escucharlo de sus labios era como si el mismo cielo lo pronunciara, continúe explorando su cuerpo pasando mis manos por debajo de su camisa, esa piel era extremadamente suave al tacto mi cuerpo pedía más de él, pero necesitaba de su autorización para poder continuar como si de un adivino se tratara el asintió con la cabeza incitándome a continuar.

-por favor no te detengas quiero sentirte al 100%, quiero que seamos uno para siempre.- sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza él de verdad me amaba y yo definitivamente le correspondía. En un movimiento me deshice de la ropa que nos estorbaba, mi cuerpo estaba tan excitado que era difícil el no notarlo, ya no podía esperar más lo deseaba y tenía que obedecer a mis impulsos, comencé a preparar su cuerpo para poder introducirme en él y comenzar la felación, vi como se tensaba su cuerpo e inmediatamente un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios.

-¿estás bien?- pregunte con preocupación.

-sí, no te preocupes tu continua.

-está bien pero si duele házmelo saber para detenerme.- me beso para que continuara, lo admito estaba nervioso pero lo deseaba tanto que ya no podía esperar, comencé a adentrarme en él sentía su cuerpo tensarse acaricie sus mejillas para que se relajara y empezar a hacer movimientos lentos y suaves, una vez que ya se había acostumbrado a mi presencia dentro suyo los movimientos empezaron a ser más veloces, lo admito estaba eufórico por esta nueva sensación, zim gemía y se abrazaba a mi cuerpo como si me fuera a desaparecer de repente, mis manos no dejaban de tocarlo, mi cuerpo deseaba mas de esa dulce sensación me sentía en el paraíso si era un sueño no quería que me despertasen.

-zim creo que ya no aguantare mas, estoy por correrme- mi cuerpo estaba por llegar al clímax.

-yo… yo también… me vengo.- sus palabras jadeantes me excitaban cada vez mas y sin esperar ni un segundo más un grito de placer se escucho en toda la casa-base.

-te amo zim.-

-y yo a ti dib humano.-

-¡wiiii! Esto fue mejor que el programa del mono feo.-

Nuestras caras se tornaron mas rojas que la misma grana, rayos se me había olvidado por completo que el perro-robot de zim estaba mirando el mono feo; pero que mas da a partir de ese momento los 2 pasaron a ser parte de la vida, si de mi vida y desde ese entonces nuestra "rivalidad" desapareció y ahora vivimos los 3 a las orillas de la ciudad, donde nadie nos critica y podemos ser felices tal cual somos, vivimos como la vida misma.


End file.
